


The Truth and the Lies to Cover It

by Dove00



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: ...so why do I put them through so much, Almost Drowning, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Drug Abuse(past/ mentioned), F/F, F/M, Found Family Feels, Freddy is adorable, Guns, I love this family, Inspired by “Drown The Echoes Out”, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mainly Billy’s POV but sometimes go to others, Mentions of Child Abuse and Neglect, NEW TAGS:, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Swearing, Victor and Rosa are the best, angsty, both him and Batson are oblivious., homophobic slur, its starred out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: (Inspired by ‘Drown The Echoes Out’ by Khrysoprace)Billy and his family are invited to a hotel in Hawai’i by Billy’s previous foster family.It should go well...right?
Relationships: Billy Batson & Mary Bromfield & Eugene Choi & Darla Dudley & Freddy Freeman & Pedro Peña, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, Mary Bromfield/ Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Trailer

Billy[voiceover]: I love my life.

*Billy and the others fighting some robbers*

Billy[voiceover]: No matter how crazy it is. 

Rosa: Mail’s here!

*a letter is addressed to Billy, a letter from the Enid family, inviting him and the others to Hawai’i

Billy[to Freddy]: I’ve been in bad families but they were one of the good ones. 

*Plane lands, family walks out of the airport. A family meets them there.*

*The man*  
Billy[voiceover]: This is Quincy Enid, he’s an engineer...  
*the woman*  
This is Annie Enid, she’s a stay at home mom but she has a law degree   
*the two kids*  
AJ-or Annie Jr- and Trent Enid, AJ student body president, Trent, a gamer.*

Rosa and Annie to Trent and Eugene playing games: Boys!

Billy[voiceover]: I expected it to be normal  
*Billy seeing Trent auguring with his parents*  
But nothing in my life is  
*Shazam fighting a giant robot*  
*black screen*  
...I just want to tell Freddy how I feel.  
*both boys looking at each other on a bed*  
*a hand shooting from the water and grasping the pier*  
How he makes me feel  
^This Winter^  
*Eugene and Billy shocking something, being watched by someone*  
^This Family isn’t great^  
*Freddy hitting someone with a vase*  
^They’re super^  
The Truth and The Lies to Cover It  
Annie: You know Captain Sparkle Fingers?  
Billy: That’s not m-his name!


	2. One: A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vasquez Family get an interesting letter. Freddy and Billy struggle with feelings part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all is well with everyone.  
> No trigger warnings yet  
> Enjoy!

Sometimes you have to keep a secret from those you love most.  
Billy Batson pushed people away. He needed to because he thought that protected him from getting hurt. It took a new family and the realization of the truth about his mother for him to let people in.  
If they knew the truth, knew how throughly broken he really was, would they still love him?  
Sometimes you have to keep a secret from yourself. A secret you didn’t know you had.  
Billy would look at Freddy and see the sun. The younger boy-“by two months, shut up, dude”-was bright, kind, and optimistic. This wasn’t to say the boy wasn’t a jerk from time to time but that was the price of the sun.  
Billy looked at Freddy and he was home.  
It took him a while to place where these feelings came from and what they mean.  
It was hard to focus on anything when Freddy was near him or on his mind which made school even more difficult.  
“Mr. Batson, I do hope I am not boring you.” His history teacher, Miss Beck said and the class snickered. Billy’s cheeks reddened.  
“Sorry, Miss Beck.”  
Soon, the bell rang and a cheer went through the school. It was officially Spring Break and Billy went to meet up with the others.  
—————  
The Vasquez household on movie night used to be Billy’s worst nightmare.  
It would be an all age appropriate movie-obviously for Eugene and Darla, a fort was made even before the movie started, and they were all in one room.  
Now, it’s Billy’s greatest joy. Well, one of. Kicking butt as a superhero always has to take the cake.  
“Tangled!” Darla declared, grabbing the DVD and everyone went with it.  
When the movie ended, Victor and Rosa declared it bedtime. Darla and Eugene pouted but went to bed, nonetheless.  
In bed, after many tossing and turning, Billy’s eyes shot open.  
“Freddy, are you awake?”  
It was silent until, “Yeah. What’s up?”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Neither can I.”  
“What’s on your mind?” Billy asked.  
“I...I feel like something bad is gonna happen.”  
All the sudden the sound of sirens outside alarmed them both.  
“You might be right.”  
They ended up stopping a bank robbery and went home feeling exhaustion clawing at them.  
Once his head hit the pillow, Billy was knocked out.  
When he finally woke up, Freddy was gone. He walked downstairs to see him and the others at the breakfast table.  
“You looked peaceful. Didn’t want to wake you.” Freddy explained as Billy took a seat next to Eugene.  
The mail slot on the door opened and Darla rushed to grab it. She gave them all to Rosa, who went through them.  
“Oh!” She exclaimed, surprised. She looked at Billy. “You have mail, Bill.” He took the letter.  
To: Billy Batson  
From: The Enid Family  
“Who’s the Enid Family?” Eugene asked, looking over.  
“My old foster family.” He ran away from them. They were good people and he ran away from them. Nothing mattered to him then. But he’s different now. He wouldn’t hurt anyone else...right?!  
He opened it and read it out loud.  
‘Dear Billy,  
We called your social worker and was told you found a new family and we are so happy for you. We recently won a sweepstakes for a trip of 12 to go to Hawai’i and we were wondering if you and your family were interested in this. All of our love,  
The Enid Family.’  
“Hawai’i?! Can we go?” Darla pleaded.  
“They put their phone number down.” Bill gave Rosa the letter and looked at Victor.  
“I’ve always wanted to visit Hawai’i.” He jokes but then gained a serious demeanor. “What do you think?”  
The parents looked around at the excited faces of their children.  
“I think we should call them.”  
—————  
Billy came into the kitchen while Freddy was doing the dishes.  
“Rosa just got off the phone with them.” He informed.  
“What’s the verdict?”  
“The Enids look forward to meeting everyone...”  
“But?”  
“I don’t know. I feel bad. Is that weird? They were a good family and after a couple weeks, I bailed on them.”  
“You were a different person. You were the person who stole my bullet, told off Darla-“  
“Let you get a wedgie from the Breyers.”  
“Don’t pretend like I didn’t have a part to play in that, Batson, besides I forgave you.”  
“Don’t see why.”  
“Maybe because I...” Freddy trailed off, quickly turning red but regained his carefree demeanor. “I am amazing and the best friend ever.” Billy snorted and lightly punched his shoulder.  
“Whatever you say.”  
That night at dinner after Victor did the prayer, he and Rosa announced they were going.  
“The flight is this weekend so get ready.”  
Billy was excited but nervous to see the Enid family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it sounds like I am blaming Freddy, I am not. What the Breyers did was severely messed up and not his fault.


	3. Two: The Enid Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vasquez Family meets the Enid Family
> 
> ((Enjoy))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Internalized Homophobia and guns at the end.

The airport is incredibly packed when the Vasquez manage to get in after searching for a parking spot.   
“There he is, mom!” Billy recognized the voice immediately as Trent. He turned around just in time to catch sight of the Enid Family and put up a smile.   
Quincy Enid, a tall blonde man with grey eyes, was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. He’s an engineer for the Wayne Enterprises in Philadelphia.   
Annie Enid, a woman with red hair and blue eyes, was wearing a flowery dress. She’s a stay at home mom.   
Trent Enid, a boy Billy’s age with his father’s hair and mother’s eyes, wore khakis and an Aloha shirt.   
Annie Enid Jr-also known as AJ-looked just like her brother with longer hair, she wore a dress similar to her mother.   
“Billy, it’s so good to see you again.” Annie said with a warm smile, calling him from his thoughts. She then turned to the family. “It’s so nice to meet you all. Ms. Glover told us a little about the great family Billy found but we are looking forward to getting to know you better.”   
“You as well.” Rosa said. They all began walking to the security line.   
On the plane, Billy got the middle seat between Trent and Freddy, the former sleeping.   
Freddy looked at him. “That was a fake smile when you saw them.”   
“How did you know?”   
“It was the same smile you gave Betty from History when she flirted with you last week.”   
“How do you even remember that?”   
“Good memory. What’s up?”   
“Nothing. I’m fine.”   
“I call bs but whatever. Tell me when you’re ready.” He got comfortable and soon fell asleep himself.   
When they got out of the airport, it was nighttime. They got on a bus courtesy of the sweepstakes.   
On the bus, he sits in the back.   
“Okay, gang,” Quincy called. “this bus is taking us to the hotel and tomorrow the fun begins.”   
The adults got one room and the kids got two, one for the boys and one for the girls.   
Weird, Billy thought, you’d think the contest people would book more rooms for twelve people. Shrugging this off he walked in seeing Victor place Eugene, who fell asleep on the bus, on one side of a bed. Pedro, taking the other side. Trent walked to the couch but Billy stopped him.   
“Can you sleep with Freddy?” He whispered while Freddy got into the other bed.   
“Why?”   
Freddy will be disgusted if he ever finds out his feelings, especially if they shared a bed even though Billy only plans to sleep after that long flight.   
“I just want to sleep on the couch.”   
He could tell Trent wanted to call him out but shrugged.   
Freddy, to his credit, schooled his features not to look disappointed.  
“Billy, wake up.” His eyes opened to see Freddy smiling at him.   
“Hey. What time-“  
He was cut off when Freddy put his lips on his.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Don’t you want this? Want to kiss me, you freak.”   
“Freddy-“  
“No, you can distant yourself as much as you’d like, you’re still a f*g, aren’t you?” Billy covered his ears. “No one will love you, most especially me.”   
“BILLY!” His eyes shot open to see everyone looking over him.   
“What’s going on?”   
“You were screaming in your sleep.” Eugene informed him. Billy felt his cheeks go red and tried not to think about the nightmare.   
“Yeah...” Trent said. “My dad called, he’s coming to pick us up in ten minutes for breakfast.”   
Billy noticed everyone was already ready so he grabbed his day clothes and went to the bathroom.   
“Sorry about screaming.”   
“Don’t worry about it man.” Freddy told Billy.   
“We all have nightmares.” Trent said. “Listen Billy, I have to tell you something-“  
He was interrupted by a knock on the door.   
Pedro opened the door to see Quincy.   
“Hey kiddos. Ready to go?”   
In the lobby, they met up with Victor, Rosa, Annie, and the girls. They got onto the bus and headed for McDonald’s.   
“Hey,” Billy said sitting next to Trent, who was by his sister. “you were gonna say something in the room.” Trent looked at him, then at Annie Jr, then back at Billy.   
“Oh, just that I have a girlfriend. Just thought I would tell you since it happened after you left.”   
Billy felt there was more but decided not to push.   
The first place they went to was the Bishop Museum.   
Darla was amazed by everything.   
“Feeling any better.” Freddy asked.   
“I’m fine, Freds.” He said using his favorite nickname for Freddy.   
“That wasn’t the question.”   
“Drop it, Freeman.” He said, laughing.   
“Billy-“  
“Freddy, check this out.” Eugene called.   
Freddy gave him a look that said, ‘Later.’ but walked away nonetheless.   
This is when Quincy came up to him.   
“Hey, buddy. How are you liking the trip so far?”  
“It’s good. Thanks again for inviting us.”   
“No problem.” They began walking, looking at different exhibits.   
It was a nice silence.   
Which, of course, got ruined when gunshots rung throughout the museum.


	4. Three: Sha-you know what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Pedro stop a crime and two new people are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Guns(talking about and shown)

The first thing Billy Batson does when he hears the shots is almost yell Shazam then and there. It wasn’t the smartest idea and he mentally kicked himself before trying to run away but Quincy grabbed him.   
“Where are you going?” His former foster father looked terrified.   
“I need to find Freddy and the others.” But Quincy’s fearful grip didn’t lessen. He could tell Quincy was genuinely scared for him but he needed to change. He was thinking of a lie when he heard a lightning bolt and suddenly a robber was being thrown to their exhibit.   
The robber looked at them and pointed the gun. Quincy put himself in front of Billy.   
“Don’t kill the kid. Wanna hurt someone, kill me.”   
Before he could do anything, the robber was shocked and Billy saw Pedro as Shazam Strength.   
“Where’s-“   
“Your families are fine. They are in the lobby.”   
Billy saw another robber and pushed Quincy on the ground.   
“Shazam.” He whispered as the bullet flew.   
As the dust settled, the flat bullet on the ground, Billy stood tall as Shazam.   
Quincy looked at him, confusion in his eyes.   
“Where’s Billy?”   
“After he pushed you out of the way of the bullet, he ran.”   
Quincy nodded. “Thank you, Shazam, Shazam Strength.”  
He and Pedro flew back to where Pedro changed.   
“Did anyone else change?”   
“Freddy was close to but I thought it would be a bad idea to have everyone. It would look really suspicious. I was by myself when I changed.”   
Billy nodded, then asked, “Ready?”   
“On three.”   
“One.”   
“Two.”   
“Three. Shazam!” They exclaimed together and ran back to the families.   
“Boys, you’re alright, thank goodness.” Victor said, pulling them both in a hug. Rosa kissed them both on the head, Darla, still clinging to her hip.   
“More than alright.” Quincy said, coming up to them. “Bill here saved my life. Which was super stupid,” he winked at Billy. “but also super brave.”   
_______________  
The adults decided it was best to go back to the hotel because that experience was a lot to deal with.   
Especially for Darla.   
Billy knew something was wrong when she was silent.  
Darla wasn’t the only one. Eugene and Annie Jr, who was a year older than him, were also shook up.  
He can’t imagine being eleven, knowing you can change but not being able to.   
Billy, as he looked at Eugene who he knew was crying in the bathroom, knew he needed answers. When Victor came and said lights out, he waited half an hour before going to Freddy and shaking him awake.   
“Huh? Billy, what’s going on?” He whispered.   
“I need answers so I’m going as him. You wanna come?”   
“Always.” And as quietly as they could, he got out of bed and they walked out the door. Billy opened the window as Freddy stuffed pillows in the bed and on the couch and cover it with a blanket.   
Outside of the lobby, they walked into an alley near the hotel and changed. Billy grabbed his crutch, flew to the window and put the crutch next to the bed and flew back out.   
When they made it to the police station, they asked for the person in charge of the Bishop Museum robberies.   
“That would be me.” A voice said. Both turned around to see a an average height man with blonde hair and green eyes. “Hi, I’m Detective Issac Spier.” He shook both of their hands, who both said hello.   
“Is it alright...can we see the lead robber you arrested?”   
“Legally, no.” And Billy and Freddy deflated. “However, due to the fact, that one of your teammates helped stop the robbery and make sure there were zero casualties, I’m sure I can pull a few strings.”   
_________________  
Mary’s phone went off after Rosa told them it was lights out. It was her girlfriend, Anna Reid.   
“Hey, babe.” She answered, yawning.   
“Are you guys okay? Are you okay? It’s on the national news about a shooting in Hawai’i.”   
“Yeah. We are fine. Sha-“ she shut her mouth.   
Whatever caused Billy to name himself Shazam-the name they use to transform-is beyond her. “The heroes from home saved us.” She was hoping Anna wouldn’t put it together.   
Anna Reid is an African American girl with black hair and brown eyes. Her and Mary have been dating since sophomore year. She’s not stupid but certain things can go over her head like Mary and Lady Shazam looking so much alike, or how Mary is a lot more tired-from patrols-than usual  
(Although she does take care of sleepy Mary.)  
She can’t tell Anna because that might put her in danger and that’s the last thing Mary wants.   
She quickly changes the subject. “I miss you.”   
“I miss you, too. But I’m sure you’re having so much fun.”   
“Not that much fun without you.” Mary heard a cry from the bathroom. “Sorry, babe. I gotta go.”  
“Okay. Love you.”   
“Love you, too.” Mary checked to make sure Darla was sleeping and went to the door.   
“AJ, are you okay?”   
“What? Yes, I’m fine.”   
“It’s alright to cry. That was a very scary experience.” This was the same thing Rosa and Victor told her and the others. “You’re never to old to cry.” AJ opened the door.   
“Do you want a hug?” Mary opened her arms and AJ, hesitant at first, nodded and embraced Mary, quietly sobbing.   
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She said and Mary didn’t understand why she apologized when she did nothing wrong but didn’t question it. This was a girl, one was barely older than Darla, who was sobbing on her shoulder.   
Questions could wait.   
________________  
When Detective Spier, Freddy, and Billy walked into the room, the lead robber-Ms. Agatha Honey-did a double take.   
“The heroes of Philadelphia. Wow.” She looked around. “Isn’t there more of you?” Detective Spier stood in the back.   
Freddy, who has seen too many cops movies, pulled out a chair and sat. “We’ll be asking the questions.”   
“Why did you attack the Bishop Museum?” Billy demanded.   
“Pretty sure there are seven total-no six.”   
“Answer the question, Miss Honey.” Spier said from the back.   
“Someone payed me to do it, of course.” She said as if it made all the sense in the world.   
As if it made it alright to traumatize Billy’s family.   
“Who?” He asked with gritted teeth.   
“Some bald dude, called himself Sivanna.”   
He rushed out of there with hyper speed before he knew what he was doing and puked into the trash can outside of the police station. Honey laughed as Spier asked if he was alright.   
“He’s fine.” Freddy promised. “Thanks so much, Detective, we won’t forget this.” He flew out and met Billy.   
“If any of you died, it would’ve been my fault.” Billy said.   
“That’s not true. We all chose to fight Sivanna and if we have to fight him again, we will.”   
“Sky, if something happened-“ He repeated but Freddy cut him off.   
“But nothing did.” He gave Bill a pat on the shoulder. “It’s alright. We will defeat him again.”   
How Freddy still has that optimism, Billy will never know.   
When they got back to the hotel room, Trent was awake.   
“Uh, hi.” 14 years old Billy said awkwardly, closing the door. He looked to Freddy, who gave him a look that said ‘don’t look at me’   
“Hi? Hi? Really, I wake up to go to the bathroom and find pillows and all I get is a hi?!”   
“You didn’t tell-“  
“Our parents? No. I figured you had a good reason.”   
“Thanks, dude.” Freddy said.   
“So, what was it?”   
“What?” Billy asked.   
“The reason. For sneaking out, I mean.”   
“We caught a bus to the police station. They wouldn’t see us because we are kids so we came back. Sorry for the scare.” Billy said.   
“Oh.”   
“You wanted to say something earlier.” Billy pushed because if Trent wanted to know his secrets, he wants to know his. “What was it?”   
“Boys.” He heard from the other side of the door that led to the parents’ room. It was Quincy and he sounded stern. “It’s lights out. Go to bed.” Trent jumped into bed and closed his eyes.   
Another day, then.   
The next day, before breakfast and while Trent was in the shower, the girls came into the room and Billy and Freddy filled them in.   
“You really think it could be Sivanna?” Mary asked, scared. After all, he did know who they were and where they lived.   
“I...don’t not think it’s him. You remember how no one has found him since he escaped.” They remembered hearing it on the news and Batman provided the house with more protection.   
How he has that much money, Billy will never know.   
“We stay alert.” Billy said. “Don’t go anywhere by yourself and someone stay with Victor and Rosa at all times.”   
“What about the Enid family?” Darla asked.   
“We’ll protect them, too.”   
_______________  
Later that day, Trent met up with his parents.   
“Mr and Mrs Vasquez, May I please talk to my parents alone.”   
“Oh, of course.”   
When they were alone, Annie asked the question. “Well?”   
“They believed it.”   
“...Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see China Anne McClain as Anna. Who do you think would be a good actor(I don’t know what they are called when fans cast actors for characters)  
> Have a good day


	5. Four: Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent and Eugene have a game off. Freddy and Billy struggle with their feelings part two   
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of guns and previous child abuse/neglect and mention of drug abuse

Billy sat next to Freddy on the bed as they waited for room service. Trent left the shower and Freddy took his turn.   
“How’d you sleep?” Trent asked.   
Bad. “Fine.” He had a nightmare that Sivanna killed them all and tortured him.   
“Cool.” Room service came a little later and Billy was surprised to see a cake.   
“Surprise.” Trent said.   
“What’s this?” Freddy asked.   
“My parents wanted to surprise you with a cake for your birthday. Miss Glover told us and it matched up with the dates.”   
“Thanks, man.”  
“It was my parents.” Trent shrugged. “You had to believe they didn’t know.”   
Eugene lit up at the sight of cake but let Billy take the first piece.   
After getting ready, they met everyone in the lobby. Victor and Rosa both wished him a happy birthday and Darla gave him a bone crushing hug.   
“Happy birthday, dude.” Freddy said.   
“Thanks.” And Billy hoped he wasn’t blushing.   
Billy and Freddy planned to stay with the Enid family whilst Pedro and Mary stayed with Victor and Rosa.   
“Thanks for the cake.”   
“Of course, Bill.” Quincy placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Hopefully, we can go through this day without bullets.” Annie said and hugged AJ close. They were going on a cruise.   
Eugene and Darla were told to stay together and in the sights of one of their siblings but a person in a seahorse costume caught Darla’s eye and Eugene saw Billy and Freddy lost track of Trent, who he saw going into the arcade.   
He followed him in and called out to him.   
“Hey. Eugene, right?”   
“That’s right. You a gamer?”   
“Ah. Only the good ones.” He motioned for Eugene to come closer and against better judgment, he did. “I’ve noticed Billy and Freddy have attached themselves to my family and I. I’m flattered but I don’t think I’m their type.”   
“Oh. That. It’s just-“  
“The truth, Eugene.”   
“The truth is complicated.”   
“I’ve got time.”   
“Not for this. It’s really confusing.”   
“Tell you what, beat me in a game and I’ll drop it. You lose, you tell me what I want to know.”   
The rational part of his mind told him not to agree but he figured he could lie to Trent if he loses.   
“Deal.”   
_____________  
When Billy first joined the Enid family, he didn’t smile or be polite.   
Yet, they still seemed to welcome into their family. One good example was one cold winter night. 

“You look sad.” AJ said.   
“Just another Christmas with a fake family.” Billy said harshly.  
“When AJ gets sad,” Quincy said. “we let her watch a Christmas movie, would you like to do that?”   
“No.”   
“Okay. That’s alright but it’s open.” 

Watching four people proved to be difficult and they lost Trent.   
“Go look for him. I’ll stay with them.” Freddy whispered.   
“We are not supposed to split up.”   
“I’ll be fine. I’ll turn if necessary.” Billy nodded and snuck away.   
Freddy ended up going with AJ and the parents to a show.   
“I had no idea you liked Aladdin, Freddy.” Annie said.   
He does not. “Yep.”   
Half an hour into the movie, AJ leaned over.   
“Are you and Billy dating?”   
“What?” He yelped and people glared at him.   
“Sorry.” He then whispered to AJ. “Why do you say that?”   
“You look at him the way my mom and dad look at each other.” A beat passed when she watched Aladdin and Jasmine go on the flying carpet ride. “I just think it’s nice but it’s gonna be sad when he leaves.”   
It’s the when that gets to him the most.   
Why wouldn’t Billy leave you, a voice in his head taunted. Why would he like you?   
Annie smacked AJ and looked at Freddy.   
“Sorry about that, Freddy. She says whatever’s on her mind.”   
Freddy plastered a fake smile. “It’s okay.”   
Meanwhile, Billy was about to go into the arcade when a laugh caught his attention. He turned to see a bald man in a coat walking away.   
Without thinking, he ran after the man.   
“Stop!” He tackled him. The guy didn’t go down but they both stumbled. He turned around, glaring.   
It wasn’t Sivanna.   
“What the hell is wrong with you, kid?”   
“I’m sorry.”   
“Billy, what’s going on?” He looked and saw Victor and Rosa, with Mary and Pedro behind them.   
“This your kid?”   
“Yes.” Rosa answered.   
“Tell him not to attack random strangers.” He walked away.   
“What’s going on?” Victor asked.   
“I thought it was...a bad person.”  
“Even if you think it’s a bad person, you don’t attack them. He could’ve been dangerous.” Rosa scolded.   
“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.”   
“Take a rest, bud.” Victor said. “You look exhausted.” He sat Billy on one of the chairs.   
“Can I be alone?” The parents nodded and left.   
Billy put his head in hands, feeling broken.   
____________  
As they played Street Fighter, Trent asked Eugene a question.   
“How’d you get the foster system.”   
The question startled Eugene, making him lose focus and his avatar died.   
“Darn it.”   
“I won, kid.”   
He didn’t want to tell Trent anything, least of all how he got into the system. How his dad died when he was five in a car accident and how his mother fell into drugs.  
“What about your truth?”   
“My truth?”   
“Yeah. It’s weird that we know nothing about this sweepstakes. I did research and couldn’t find anything.”  
“They took it down after we won.”   
“That’s convenient.”   
“It’s true. I took a screenshot.” He fished out for his phone and showed a picture of the message that they won.   
A sweepstakes from Sivanna Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I would give away some of Eugene’s backstory. More to come


End file.
